


Hooty and Eda's First Meeting

by ghlyffe



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghlyffe/pseuds/ghlyffe
Summary: A young, unbound, owl-shaped house-demon gets bound to a house, and meets the person who will live there...
Kudos: 9





	Hooty and Eda's First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling around in my head for a while desperate to get out. Not going to be my greatest work ever, but I needed more Hooty in my life.

Lilith watched hopelessly after Eda, seeing her sister’s first transformation – the transformation she was responsible for – completely unaware of what else that curse-spell had set in motion. Such a powerful curse, able to pull a demonic entity into her sister, let loose another, as well – a smaller owl-demon; younger, and without so much wisdom behind it…

The first thing the little owl-demon remembered was a sudden tug of magic, pulling him away from his twin. It wasn’t painful, exactly, just forceful…  
On the other hand, it was nice to finally have a home.  
He stood, stretching the large legs and feeling the bulk of the house he had been pulled into rise with him, footsteps shaking the ground as he walked through the Boiling Isles, exploring his new-found freedom. After a while, he came across an old, abandoned tower on a cliffside. For someone reason, this place just felt…right.  
So the little house-demon settled his legs underneath him, leant up against the clifftop tower, and waited…

It was morning again when Eda woke up, no longer in the body of the owl-demon she had become after the planned duel against her sister. She came to her senses near the cliffs outside of Bonesborough, around a house she never recalled seeing here before. Getting to her feet, she staggered to the door, noting the strange owl-like face set into it. She reached out to push the door open, and –  
“HOOT!” said the door, the eyes opening as the face stretched out on its long, brown neck-tube to press against hers.  
She jumped back in surprise.  
“HOOT HOOT!” the door repeated, insistently.  
“Well, aren’t you…hooty.” She said, sarcastically.  
The owl face…rolled…on its tube, beak opening in the closest approximation it could of a grin. “Yep! Hooty hoot!”  
Eda blinked in surprise. “You can talk?” she asked, sceptically.  
The owl face turned back over, eyes half-narrowing in resignation and slowly retreating back into the door. “I was just greeting you. Sheesh. Hoot.”  
“So…does anyone live here?”  
The owl-face hummed thoughtfully as Eda covered her face with her hand, sighing in exasperation. “Nope.”  
Eda pushed the door open and peered into the dark interior of the house, jumping back in surprise as the lights came on and let her see the walls move in a breathing rhythm. “Ugh. House demons.” She muttered under her breath, taking a first tentative step into the – for want of a better term – living room. She turned around to face the door again –  
\- and fell over backwards when she found the face had followed her into the room. She propped herself up and rubbed her head.  
“So where did you come from? This house was never here before.”  
“I don’t know!” The face’s beak gaped open in an owlish grin.  
“Ugh. Do you have to be so energetic so early?”  
“Hmm. Yep! Oh, and I heard something nearby, hoot.”  
Eda looked at him sharply. “Where? Do you know what they want?”  
Instead of answering, the owl-tube suddenly rushed out of the door, and Eda winced to see it slam into the ground just outside, the face seeming to disappear, like the demon was…what, burrowing? She shook her head in disbelief and got to her feet to keep looking around.

She had just reached a bathroom on the middle floor of the house when she saw a sudden flash of brown from within the forest – her hooty new friend had chased down a monster hunter in the woods near the house. The hunter didn’t seem to know if Hooty was meant to be prey or not, and that indecision proved to be enough. As Eda watched, the little owl-demon disappeared underground once more, only to reappear behind the hunter again, the face hitting the hunter on the head with enough force to stun them in one hit. After that, the tube and the hunter were lost into the foliage again, and Eda lost track of them both for long enough to get distracted by a noise from downstairs.

As she stepped off the last stair, the door swung inwards and the tube shot out towards her again.  
“Look who I found in the forest!” He sounded incredibly pleased with himself, Eda thought, right before he started coughing and retching – ultimately depositing a very shaken hunter on the carpet. Eda crossed her arms, staring down at the bedraggled man.  
“Y-you haven’t seen a b-big owl d-demon? B-black eyes, f-feathers…?” he stammered out.  
Eda smirked as she started to draw a circle in the air in front of her. The hunter screamed and scrambled backwards out of the door, turning and fleeing back into the forest. Eda laughed and looked at the owl-demon growing out of her door.  
“You did good. What’s your name?”  
“Hooty!”  
She snorted with laughter. “Hooty? That’s a stupid name.”  
Hooty moved his face around Eda, almost wrapping her up in his neck tube. “You named me.”  
She blinked. “Huh. I guess I did. Well, you did good today, Hooty. As long as these jerks are after me, I’m going to live here.” She looked at him slyly. “Maybe I can even teach you a thing or two.  
Hooty grinned again, rubbing his face against hers. “I love making new friends! Hoot!”  
She laughed and rubbed the feathery head, trying not to think too much about the rest of the demon living in what she was already coming to think of as “her” house – the Owl House.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoot!


End file.
